Weapons
There are a variety of weapons in this game which can be equipped by various classes not only to deal more damage but also to increase base stats such as defense for tanking classes and spell power for casting classes. The weapon catagories are as follows. (Note it may be a while before all, or even most, of the weapons are listed and described. Bear with us.) Sword These weapons are generally used by Warriors, Bladeweavers, Gladiators and Paladins. They tend to focus on damage and HP and include: Aer Cutlass Angels Light Azure Skies Cutlass Black Crystal Blade Blood Sabre Boogie Blade Bronze Cutlass Buster Sword Blade of Genocide Candycorn Sword Clarion Fusillade Cupids Sword Dragon's Tongue Dragoon Sword Dread Sword The Exhilarator Fabula Nova Golden Twinblade Glowing Sword of Might Hallodream Hades Blade Heaven Punisher Hockey Stick Hydra's Tail Hypocrisy Ice Sabre Infernal Sword Jester Sword Jade Blade The InfeX-Mas Lam Do Leaf Sabre Long Sword Marauder Blade Miasma Blade Nosferatu's Ripper Pharoah's Blood Puppin Training Blade Runic Gladium Silver Light Smiter of Pi Soulbringer Swordfish Sword of Lights Sword of the Trees Talon of the Eagle Toy Godz Blade Training Sword Wing Blade of Zanzel Zelurian Impaler Katana These weapons are generally used by Ninjas, Avengers, and Bladeweavers. They tend to focus on dexterity and critical hit rates and include: Amethyst Katana Cursed Blade of Blood Devouring Edge Diamond Katana Flowing Edge Hallowtana Jade Katana Katana Kikuichimonji Liquid Katana Opaque Katana Ruby Katana Sapphire Katana Sonic Cutlass Sonic Edge Topaz Katana Vampiric Katana Virulent Edge White Squall Zaigon Katana Carroting Edge Tatsutachi Nietono Dagger These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Scouts. They tend to focus on dodge rating, dexterity, critical rating, and luck and include: Abyss Dagger Algretta's Tome Briarheart Christmas Dagger Cinquedea of Ruin Cocytus Cupids Dagger Cyclone Dagger Dagger of the Grim Dagger of the Full Moon Dagger of Ra Fire Dagger Freeze Dagger Iron Dagger Jacko Dagger Lightbane Midnight Dagger Path of Darkness Poison Dagger Reinforced Dagger Ruby Stiletto Sacrificial Kris Shiva's Tear Soothsayer Spellstrike Dagger Swift Dagger Vampires Fang Venom Dagger Wind Dagger Pinwheel These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Ninjas, Assassins, Runeprowlers, and Avengers. The tend to focus on dexterity, strength, critcal hits and luck and include: Acidic Pinwheel Aleara Assault Pinwheel Aura of the Grim Crimson Pinwheel Deathcoil Devilfang Spinner Mill Wheel Pumpkinwheel Ocean Shuriken Raven's Wing Sky Shuiruken Snowflake Wheel Star of Lust Katars These weapons are generally used by Thieves, Assassins, and Runeprowlers and tend to focus on dexterity, strength, and damage. They include: Arctic Bite Bleak Katars Blood Katars Bloody Knives Darkblood Katars Dream Katars Flame Katars Infernal Katars Infused Katars Katars Magma Katars Midnight Katars Pearl Katars Vile Katars Snake Katars Training Katars Spines of Vorcugore Vampiric Katars Vile Katars Viper Katars Worn Predator Claws Zaigon Katars Zephyr Katars Bow The weapons are generally used by Scouts, Rangers, and Battlechanters. They tend to focus on Dexterity, HP, damage and occasionally haste. They include: Abyssal Bow Angelic Arch Angelic Bow Angels' Crossbow Bat Wing Bow of Artemis Crossbow Cupids Bow Dark Crossbow Defender Bow Fire Bow Frozen Bastille Frozen Bow Hallowed Hornbow Long Bow Malignant Bow Peacekeeper Shadows' Bow Terrablaste Wicked Bow Witchhunter Zephyr Quiver Axe These are generally used by Warriors, Gladiators, and Battlechanters. They tend to alter the user's hp, damage, defense, and strength and include: Armageddon Axe of Borea Axe of Feautality Bloody Axe Blunt Axe Dark Axe Death Axe Executioners Axe Gaia Punisher Giant Axe Gold Axe Frost Axe Legion's Axe Slayer of the Fallen Surtr War Axe Wiccan Hammer Maces/Harps/Hammers Generally used by Paladins and Battlechanters, these weapons tend to increase spell power or reduce cast time at higher levels. Includes: Angelic Harp Christmace Club Dead Man's Hand Hell's Bane Mjolnir Mjolnir II Pearl Mallet Pupammer Silver Lyre Siren's Harp Spiked Club Steel Force War Hammer Chainmace Generally by Gladiators, Warriors, and Dark Knights. Includes: Battlechanter Mace Chain Mace Chinook Dark Mace Darkus Mace Eyeball Gold Flail Green Mint Hallows's Lantern Iron Mace Pumpkin Mace Red Mint Starfish Scythe Generally used by Dark Knights these weapons tend to give strength, intelligence, and hp drain to the user. They include: Angel Wing Bestial Guardian Candy Cane Scythe Draconic Scythe Eternal Rest Evil Scarab Scythe Gate's Last Resort Giant Cleaver Hedgebane Hallow's Eve Ivory Sin Sand Scythe Scythe of Dreams Skull Scythe Time Reaper War Cleaver Witch's Broom Spear Generally used by Dragoons these weapons tend to give strength, critical hit rate, and armor piercing abilities. They include: Crystal Spear Crystal Trident Dragoon Spear Dragoon Trident Fork Frost Spear Gladiator's Spear Gungnir Half-Moon Spear Hallotip Loyal Trident Lance of Caelus Lance of the Dragon Neptune's Trident Pitchfork of Ssuorrvlos Root Spear Spear of Aurora The Reindeer Tusk The Supplier Staves These are generally used by spell casting classes such as priests, mages, druids, any kind of mancers, and summoners. They tend to give spell power, mp and intelligence and include: Battlerod of Aqua Pura Battlerod of Gales Battlerod of Pyre Battlerod of Terra Firma Blue Flag Cane of Isis Celestial Choir Crescent Loom Cross of Faith Drow Staff Dark Staff Deadwood Bane Earth Staff Elfwood Staff Emerald Dream Esmir's Rod Fancy Candy Cane Feral Rod Fire Staff Light Staff Lolly Lumina Rod Necromantic Battlerod Priest Staff Red Flag Rod of Time Rod of the Sun Scarlet Loom Shaman Staff Spoon Staff of Leandril Staff of Mizma Stave of Suffering War Staff Water Staff Wind Staff Witch Bane Witches Staff Dualblade These are used by Bladeweavers, ~mancers, and casters. Eclipse Blade Raijin Severance Fujin Flute Generally used by Battlechanters while leveling and at level 60. Flute Gemshorn Ocarina Pungi Guitar Generally used by Battlechanters at level 60. Guitar Lute Miscellaneous Agara King Baseball Bat Battlemaster's Sword of the Trees of Lolfake Blade Elven Guardian Haunted Blade Copper Mining Pickaxe Dark Blade Daisy's Wrath Darkus Sin Fishing Rod Frozen Katars Hockey Stick Iron Mining Pickaxe Ki Amplifier Mining Pickaxe Ring of Scarz Toy Godz Blade Yen's Signet Ring